I want to have your babies
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Ruth does some thinking out loud .....


_**Ok…so this fic is the result of a conversation between nonsenseandmischief, Mulberry16 and myself. It all began when Em (n&m) urged us to listen to Natasha Beddingfield's new track 'I wanna have your babies' (naturally, her first thought about that song, and her reason for telling us about it, was Ruth - because of her obsession with linking every song to Ruth and Harry!) … anyway, this is what happens when I let my imagination run away with me!**_

_**Big hugs and thanks to Em, for not only betaing but actually posting this fic - it's a long story!**_

_**Big Hugs and thanks to HarryFan and Mulberry16 for their help too…I think that's everyone…on with the madness…**_

* * *

Ruth scribbled on the pad in front of her absentmindedly. To the rest of the team it looked as if she were paying attention to Malcolm's lengthy lecture regarding the new call sign procedures. Ruth, more than most, was usually able to remain attentive and alert during discussions of this length and nature but lately her thoughts always seemed to drift to other things. Well, specifically, they drifted to one person. A man. A man that happened to be her boss. A man that happened to be her boss and who was sitting next to her, so close she could smell his spicy cologne. A man who looked alarmingly handsome in his tailored suit. 

She wasn't exactly sure when it had started but those suits, shirts, ties, waistcoats and cufflinks had plagued her thoughts more than they should have. Then there were the braces. Oh God, the braces! She seemed to have developed an unhealthy interest with them - so much so that she had taken to holding files in her arms every time she entered his office just in case she ever decided to follow through on her impulse to twang them.

Her obsession with all things Harry was reaching profoundly disturbing new levels. She was fully aware that she had always found him attractive. It would be hard not to, he was a man that radiated a confidence and charm that was almost magnetic in its appeal. The longer she had known him, the more she had grown to respect him. Somewhere along the line, that respect and admiration had turned into love. She had tried to narrow it down - to pin point the exact moment she had fallen for him - but the truth was, she couldn't remember a time where she wasn't in love with him…not that she would ever do anything about it or tell anyone about it.

No, she was not the kind of woman to make the first approach; to be bold and take a chance. There were too many things at stake: her career for one thing…but even if there weren't so many obstacles in their path she still wouldn't have made the first move. It just wasn't her style; she didn't enjoy talking about feelings at the best of times never mind going around and declaring them in public… especially when you didn't know how the other person felt about you. Which is why she was absolutely certain that she had not just announced to the world, well to the 5 other people in the briefing room, one of her most intimate thoughts.

Unaware that Malcolm had finally heeded Harry's glare - the glare that seemed to imply he would be beaten to death with a stapler if he didn't shut up any time soon - Ruth allowed herself to get caught up in her favourite daydream about Harry. She had just reached the part where she was carrying his baby and he was feeding her ice cream, when Harry's voice interrupted her fantasy.

"Any thoughts Ruth?"

"I want to have your babies."

It was only the stunned silence that covered the room like a blanket that made her look up from her notepad. The look on Harry's face would have been extremely comical had the penny not just dropped that she had said that thought out loud. If there was an award to be won for most brilliant blush, Ruth would win hands down. Her face turned a fiery shade of red, her eyes were wide with shock and, although her mouth was moving, no sound was being made.

Fully aware that everyone in the room was looking at him for a reaction, Harry was determined to try and gloss over her remark for now. The sooner he could end the meeting, the sooner he would be able to think clearly about what she had just said. Rolling his eyes slowly from left to right, in much the same way as he had done when Sam announced personal details in a similar setting, Harry cleared his throat and called an end to the meeting. When nobody moved from their seats, he glared pointedly at each one of them until they got the message. They reluctantly filed out of the room leaving a very shell shocked Ruth and Harry alone.

Keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the notepad, which now rested on the table in front of her, Ruth tried desperately to think of a way out of the massive hole she had just dug for herself. The well-chewed pen she held in her fingers moved rapidly between her hands as she grew more and more agitated at the hot water she had landed herself in. Her thoughts centred largely on swearing at herself, wondering how quickly she could leave the country and whether, in fact, it was actually possible to die from embarrassment.

The sound of Harry repeatedly clearing his throat was not helping to calm her nerves - he only did that when he didn't know what to say. At least if he said something, she might be able to salvage something from the wreckage that her life had just become. As it was, Harry was having difficulty trying to find something appropriate to say. It wasn't every day that your most trusted employee announced that she wanted to have your children in the midst of a team meeting. It was a little disconcerting to say the least. He was about to attempt to talk to her when a slight commotion outside the meeting room caught his attention.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry got up from his chair at the head of the table and slowly walked towards the door. Ruth's heart sank as she watched him cross the room. He was going to leave without saying anything, she knew it. God she had screwed up badly! Lowering her eyes back to the table, she bit her lower lip in a bid to stop the tears that threatened to engulf her..

The loud bang seemed to come out of nowhere. She looked up in shock to see Harry still in the room, his fist slammed against the door. The resulting shouts from the other side of the door left her in no doubt as to what had happened. She giggled slightly at the thought of them all squashed against the door, ears pressed against the wood in an attempt to hear what was going on inside. Her laughter stopped abruptly as Harry turned to face her and looked at her questioningly.

"My babies?"

"Ah well, um, you see, the thing is Harry, that, erm…"

"As in more than one Ruth?"

Her eyes snapped to his at his words and she noted that he was smiling at her as he moved towards where she was sat. By the time he had reached her, she was trying not to hyperventilate. She had never seen him look at her the way he was now, and it made her stomach flip repeatedly. He rested one hand against the back of her chair and placed the other flat against the table.

"I think dinner should probably come first, don't you?" he asked, and smiled as she nodded her agreement.

Leaning forward Harry moved his mouth to her ear, his cheek brushing against hers briefly before he whispered, intimately, "we can work on the babies idea any time you like though Ruth." She felt the heat rise again in her face as he continued,"but we probably shouldn't do it in the office, at least not with that rabble right outside."

Harry felt her hand against his chest before it moved up over his shoulder and behind his neck. He smiled as her head moved and she pulled his face towards hers. She sighed happily against his lips as he continued to tease her with his: the reality of his kisses was so much better than she could have ever imagined.

Briefly removing his mouth from hers, he murmured, "glad to see you're still paying attention Ruth."


End file.
